The present invention relates to a digital regulating and/or control system.
From the technical journal "Elektronik", 1976, Vol. 3, pp. 87-89, as well as from Vol. 4 of the same journal, pp. 63-68, it is known to implement a digital control by means of microprocessors. Due to an inputted program, the microprocessor after analog/digital conversion of the input values performs predetermined control algorithms in order to supply a controller output to a final control element after digital/analog converting that output. For each other control algorithm another program must be written which may be normally only done by a person skilled in the art of programming. Any changing of the control function in the field is difficult to achieve by an operator without professional knowledge.